Trusting A Bounty Hunter
by Spartan10007
Summary: With doubts about their strength on Geonosis, Ahsoka sends a message to an old friend. When feeling start to rise, Ahsoka will have to choose whether to follow her heart, or follow her orders.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. First Star Wars story. Let's bring up the Stat Chart

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

Let's get this started

* * *

As all three Jedi Masters gathered around the holoboard, Ahsoka stood by, but was in deep thought. Taking notice, Anakin pulls her away after the meeting had ended.

"Everything alright snips?"

"Yes master..."

"Are you sure? You don't look alright to me"

"It's just...with the heavy fortifications, I'm not sure we have enough power to win"

"Don't worry snips, we can handle it"

"Of course Master"

While Anakin leaves to the ships, Ahsoka sneaks away to a Comms Console. After sending her message, she regroups with Anakin and loads herself onto the Transport Ship. While being brought down to the planet, she can't help but wonder if her help will still remember her.

* * *

On the desert of Tatooine, a figure wearing Mandalorian Armor is lounging around Jabba's Palace. Upon receiving a message, he moves to a more secluded area where he could have some privacy. Starting the message, he takes off his helmet to look at the person more clearly. It was Ahsoka.

"_Hi James...I'm not sure if you remember me, but...I need your help. A huge battle is going to take place on Geonosis, and I need your help. Please, if you can come, help us...help me..."_

Turning off the message, James walks back out, with his helmet back on. He then walks up to his commander and says, "Nathan, wanna get the men ready?"

"All depends...what kind of job are we doing this time?"

"We're going to Geonosis"

"Serious? Well, maybe we'll find something valuable there"

As Nathan gathered the soldiers, James went up to Jabba to talk to him.

[_Hutt Translation_]

_"Your esteemed, I am in need of some ships"_

_"Aaaaahhhhhh...James. You have always been a favorite of mine...you shall have your ships"_

_"Thank you my liege"_

[End Hutt Translation]

James walked outside to see his army assembled. Weapons and ammunition was being loaded onto the ships that Jabba provided. Positioning himself on his flagship he leads his Armada to Geonosis.

{Time Skip}

As James' ships positioned themselves next to the Republic ships, he could tell something was up. Even from space you could see the fighting down below.

"Alright, I was men on the ground yesterday, UNDERSTAND!" James yells

"Sir, yes sir!"

The squads were loading into the transport ships, and James was getting his equipment ready. He had each squad equipped with weapons needed for dealing with droids and Geonosians. As they were going down, he had the Armada fire from above.

James send a few squads to a tall headed Jedi, and went to assist two other jedi that were being pinned down by the wall. Landing the transports in a safer location on a cliff, he had everyone unload and spread out. He had one third of his men go to the right, another to the left, and he was going down the middle. They all jet packed down and started firing their own blasters.

James positioned himself by the two Jedi behind cover, and started talking with the male.

"Looks like you could use some assistance" James says

"Who are you?"

"Name's James Winter, pleasure to meet you. Now lets let the real soldiers do their job"

James then runs straight down the line of fire with his men following on all three directions. With very few casualties, James pulls out his replica of a light saber and cuts out a large hole in the bottom. After throwing a few grenades in, a large explosive was thrown into the hole. James' men ran to the cliff edges while James ran back down the line of fire.

Getting back to cover, James looks over before pressing the detonator's button. The entire wall went down with a large explosion. James' men started cheering at the demolition display. Anakin and his partner approached James. One had a smile on her face, the other had a confused expression on his face.

"Well now...how was that?"

"Well...that was...ok that was cool"

"Just cool sky guy? It was amazing. He didn't even get hit"

"Calm down Ahsoka, it's wasn't that great"

Nathan then approached James and says. "Uh, I hate to interrupt this, but...the men want to start looting"

"Oh right. Tell them to go crazy"

"Yes sir"

Nathan then walked off to tell the men the plan. James look back to see Anakin and Ahsoka still arguing.

"Uh, guys? Think we can save your friend now?"

"Right, of course"

James let the the Republic clones take the front while he brought up the rear. Ahsoka hung back and was trailing just a few feet behind him, with a longing look in her eyes. Soon they met up with Jedi Master Mundi, who was burning some remaining Geonosians with flamethrowers.

While moving to assist Obi-Wan, Ahsoka approached James, who was bring up his men from the rear.

"Come on boys. Tallahassee, get those turrets to the front. Oh hey Ahsoka something you need?"

"Uhmm...yeah, think we could talk in private for a bit?"

"Sure"

James and Ahsoka stay in the way back and starts talking.

"So how've you been? Jedi training and all" James says

"I've been ok...how've you been?"

"I'm doing alright..."

They both lapse into a silence. James lightly brushes his hand against Ahsoka's and whispered, "It's good to see you again" into her ear, sending a small shiver up her spine.

Their peace was brought to an end as they finally got to Obi-Wan's position. With the blasters firing up ahead, they knew they were in for a fun day.

* * *

A.N. And cut! There we have it folks. Prologue is done. I'll be skipping to the next episode and go on from there.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Geonosis

A.N. Here's the next chapter. But first, let's bring up the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Carleen (Here's more)

Anime PJ (I hope so too)

Gingerman454 (I'm glad you like it)

Views:

37

I'm just going to be moving to the next episode keep everything moving. So the parasite issue is going to be occurring a lot earlier. Let's begin

* * *

As Ahsoka delivered the briefing, James hung back and watched. It was quite amusing when Anakin kept interrupting and Ahsoka get annoyed. When the briefing ended, James waved Ahsoka over. She leaned against a rock column next to him.

"Well that was a bit annoying" Ahsoka says

"I found it a bit amusing" James says, smiling inside his helmet

Soon Ahsoka was called back over by Anakin, and she was introduced to Master Luminara and her Padawan, Barriss Offee. Luminara took notice of James and asked Anakin about him.

"So, who's that?" Luminara asks, "It's obvious he's not a clone"

"He calls himself James Winter. Do you have any idea who he is?"

"No, but I'll have him looked into"

They all gather and start talking about a plan of maneuvering through the catacombs. James showed up at some point and gave some of his input. Soon it was decided, a bit reluctantly from Anakin, that Ahsoka, Barriss, and James would be infiltrating the factory, while everyone else would be making a distraction outside. As the three of them ran off, James contacted Nathan and told him to arm the men. Heavy machine guns and rocket launchers would be needed, while the clones would provide the light weaponry and vehicles.

Soon the three were climbing down as Anakin, Luminara, and Nathan marched their troops across the bridge. Up top, Luminara decided to ask Nathan a few questions before the fighting started.

"So...Nathan, was it? What do you know about James?"

"I know a lot, seeing as how we're best friends" Nathan says, "James and I, we're the founders of our little group here"

"Interesting"

Eventually the gates to the factory opened, and the fighting commenced. Anakin and Luminara used their lightsabers to deflect some blasts from the droids, while Nathan had him men fly up onto the rock columns to provide cover fire. Moving to his own destination, Nathan sees the light of a holograph in one of the columns. Taking a good look at it, it actually resembles an outpost. Aiming his jet pack rocket at the tower, Nathan launches it and blows it up. The rest of Nathan's men use rocket launchers to blow the rest of them up, and then continued to focus on the battle in front of them.

As the battle raged on, Ahsoka, Barriss, and James had successfully infiltrated the catacombs and were navigating through. Soon they found themselves at the main reactor core, and Ahsoka and Barriss set the charges while James stood guard. Soon the explosive charges were set, and they were ready to leave. Unfortunately, a super tank and group of Geonosians came into the room and started taking the bombs.

Ahsoka and Barriss defended themselves from the tank while James shot at the Geonosians that were going after the bombs. James was unable to shoot down most of the Geonosians, and they got away with the bombs. Quickly jet packing onto the top hatch of the tank, James cuts open the top and destroys the crew inside, stopping the tank.

James was then communicated by Nathan, saying that the Jedi where cut off from them because the bridge was destroyed. Ahsoka and Barriss joined him in the tank so they could discuss their next move.

"We could use this tank to destroy the reactor" Ahsoka says

"We'd be trapped, besides, I've got the firepower to destroy this thing"

"You're asking us to leave you?" Barriss says

"What?! No, we're not leaving you behind" Ahsoka says

"This sin't up for debate. Take this tank and get out of here" James says before climbing out of the hatch and sliding down it's side. Ahsoka tries to jump out, but Barriss holds her back, saying that she needs her help if they're going to make it out. Reluctantly, Ahsoka puts the tank in reverse and helps start driving it out.

Meanwhile, James checked his jet pack rocket to make sure it was ready. He took a seat by the wall and waited for the tank to leave. Later James was told through his wrist comm. that they made it out. Taking a deep breath, James aimed the rocket and activated it. Using his jet pack, he quickly flew behind cover as the explosion tore through the whole factory.

* * *

When the two Padawans popped out from the top of the tank, surprised would be one word that described Anakin. Luminara took notice of one missing member.

"Where is Winter?" Luminara asks

"He...he stayed behind..." Barriss says. She then activates her communicator and tells James that they were clear. The Jedi's confusion was ended when the whole factory started going up in smoke. All four of them were able to escape the explosion, and a large crater was left. Ahsoka felt tears sting at her eyes, but quickly wiped them away before running into the wreckage.

A clone ship landed, and Captain Rex stepped out. Nathan jet packed his way down and met up with them. They all started to fan out and look for James, but Ahsoka was way ahead of them.

Searching for James, Ahsoka ran to the place where she thought the reactor was. Frustrated, Ahsoka starts lifting large chunks of debris. She soon sees a familiar armor sticking out from a piece of debris. Lifting it up, the un-conscious body of James was uncovered. Ahsoka flung herself at James and tried waking him up.

"Come on James, don't die on me" Ahsoka says, "I can help you"

Ahsoka then levitated James' body and brought him back to their base. She communicated with everyone and told them that she found his body and was bringing him back to base camp.

Once everyone was back at base camp, they found Ahsoka sitting next to James, who was attached to a large amount of medical equipment. Ahsoka looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment. Anakin and Luminara decided to reward their apprentices by letting them take a break for a while and escort a medical ship.

Soon the assigned clone squad, and a group of James' men, were on board, and Ahsoka, Barriss, and James were loaded on as well. As the ship took off, Ahsoka was almost dragged to their personal barracks. Unfortunately she couldn't sleep, and kept looking around the room.

"What is it?" Barriss asks, with her eyes closed

"I can't sleep. It's too quiet, making it different than the battle fields. Come on, let's get something to eat"

The two then headed to the mess hall, where James' men was getting their own food. The two Padawans hung back in the corner while James' men talked about usual business.

"I'll never understand those people" Barriss says

"Well, it would probably take time. I don't understand how James can put up with them either"

"Speaking of James, what's your standing with him?"

"What?"

"I've noticed that you seem attached to him. I just want to remind you that whatever we feel is irrelevant, and we must do our put our feelings aside"

"*Sigh* Of course"

The door to the Mess Hall opened as two clones came in. They aimed their weapons at Ahsoka and Barriss and started firing. Thanks to their reflexes, the two Padawans flipped the table and took cover. The two clones were eliminated by James' men, who were lucky enough to bring their weapons.

"What's going on? Why are these clones attacking us?" One of James' men asks

Two more clones came in and were shot down again. James' men left to make sure James was safe, and Ahsoka and Barriss headed for the bridge. James' men were successful in their mission, and fortified the hallway.

With Ahsoka and Barriss, they were also successful in making it to the bridge, but had to subdue the infected pilots. Ahsoka then tried to establish communications with the medical base, and only received static.

"Barriss, can you head towards the medical wing to check up on James? With the comms. down, I don't want to take any chances"

"Will do"

Barriss shuts the door behind her and heads to James in the medical wing. "Why am I doing this?" Barriss thinks to herself, "He is a bit cute, but-no Barriss. Don't start thinking about that. Just focus on the mission". On her way there, Barriss was ambushed by a group of infected clones and lost her light saber.

"Well well well, look at what we found"

Scared, Barriss tries to run, but a ray shield is activated, cutting off her escape.

"No, please" Barriss pleads, and collapses to the ground in fear as the worm egg is brought closer to her.

Ready to face her demise, blaster shots are heard as her assaulters are shot down, and the egg crushed. Barriss sees that her savior was James. She couldn't help but admire his figure. His stance showed a sense of power, and the ceiling light behind him gave him a mysterious look.

"You alright?" James asks, holding out his hand

Brought out of her daze, she accepts the hand that James held out to her with the slightest of blushes.

"Thank you..."

"No problem. Let's head to the bridge, my men are fixing the communication problem"

"How did you know that there were problems with the communication?"

"I tried contacting Ahsoka, but even that didn't work"

A small explosion could be heard from a farther part of the ship.

"And there it goes. Come on, let's go to the bridge"

The two made it to the bridge, with Barriss being strangely close to James. Soon they were able to gain connection to the Medical Base, and two ships were sent out to assist them in docking. Exhausted from everything, Ahsoka and Barriss were led to some sleeping quarters while James was given some proper medical attention.

* * *

Ahsoka was drawn out of her slumber by someone stroking one of her hair tentacles. She kept still when she heard the familiar voice of James start talking.

"Ahsoka...it pains me to say this, but I must go. Know that I would do almost anything to be with you, but you don't deserve to live with a Bounty Hunter, or his lackeys. I just hope that when the time comes, you decide which path to take. I know you're sleeping and can't hear me, so maybe it makes this a bit easier. I'll try to keep in touch, and if you ever need me, just call"

And with that, James gently kissed her forehead and placed his helmet back over his head. He then pressed a button on his wrist, telling Nathan to ready the ships back to Jabba's Palace. Getting to the Docks, James sees his men talking about all the valuable loot that they scavenged, and that they would make a fortune. With a smile, James boarded the transport ship as it took of to his flagship.

He then closed his eyes and took in the calming peace. Maybe things would work out, that's all he could ask for.

* * *

A.N. That's it folks. End of the chapter. I'm going to be using snippets of different episodes up until she leaves the Order. Or will she leave the Order? Hmm...I might make a poll, might

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Mandalore

A.N. Hello all. Sorry it took so long, but...yeah. I lost the muse for a bit but am getting it back by watching the episodes again. Not to mention college keeps me extremely busy. But first, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Beta? What Beta?)

Anime PJ (Yup...priorities)

Gingerman454 (Perhaps I'll put in a back story. Hmm, maybe later)

Cf96 (Thank you)

Views:

689+

So...time skip. Also, I'm using the name Wolf Pack like always

* * *

James downed another drink and slammed his shot glass onto the bar's counter.

"Who new shore leave would be so fun?" Nathan says with a Twi'lek girl around his arm.

"Yeah, who knew a space pirate could actually be carrying 80,000 credits on him. Made my day."

A small beeping drew James' attention away from his next drink, as he tapped a button on his wrist pad to show a miniature map of the galaxies. One galaxy was blinking red. James tapped the galaxy making the map zoom in, to reveal the planet Mandalore.

"Hey Nathan, a beacon detected at Mandalore." James says.

"Who's visiting them?" Nathan asks.

"A single Republic ship. Supposedly Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Well, should I get the ships mobilized?"

"No, I'll take a look into this. Take a few ships and recruit some more men from Jabba."

"You were of Mandalorian blood, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So this is more personal for you. No wonder you want to go alone."

"Yeah yeah, just get the troops."

Soon James found himself in Mandalore Space and flew his ship to a nearby Quarry. He saw blaster fire and stealthily landed his ship. He grabbed his EE-3 Carbine and crawled forwards. He then saw two ships leave and four figures remained. One appeared to be the leader, due to his cloak.

James zoomed in on his scope and observed the battle between Obi Wan and the leader. Three rockets were launched at Obi Wan, and James shot down the thee members of Death Watch with precise shots.

He then watched as Obi Wan and Duchess Satine jumped into the open elevator shaft and disappeared from view. James quickly ran back into his ship and lifted it off, heading for the Spaceport near the Capital City. Upon arriving he met Anakin, Rex, and Cody. He then joined Obi Wan as they discussed the situation.

"I saw the battle Master Kenobi. If you didn't already know I was the shooter that took out the troops."

"Well it's appreciated. Perhaps you may be able to talk Duchess Satine into allowing Republic Troops assisting her."

"Master Kenobi, as a Mandalorian-Born, it would be my pleasure. I have lost a lot of good men and women fighting the Separatists. At least the Republic Generals I've met try negotiations before blasting my ships apart."

The group boarded the large ship headed to the Senate. James checked his equipment while Obi Wan and Anakin Briefed the Clones. His EE-3 had full power, two thermal detonators and Ion grenades, Dark Saber was operational, and his trusty Blaster Carbine (Unidentified Death Watch Blaster Carbine).

James followed Obi Wan and Anakin to the Duchess's Meeting Room, his helmet on, where him and Anakin smirked at the heated debate between Obi Wan and the Duchess. When Obi Wan and Anakin left he followed Duchess Satine and talked with her.

He removed his helmet and held it at his side.

"Your grace, I'm not sure if you remember me-"

"James Winter. I remember you well. Your father was a loyal member of my personal guard and a trusted friend. It's a shame I never got to met your mother."

"I feel the same way. At least my father died protecting the innocent. He wouldn't have wanted to die by old age."

"You know, before his death, he told me about how he would have liked me to be your pseudo-aunt."

"It would be a great honor."

The two entered the Dining Room and waited for the other senators. James stood at attention to Satine's right and the two continued to talk.

"As I understand it you've made a group called the, Wolf Pack, is that correct?" Satine asks.

"Yes, your majesty. We're made up of...not such upstanding citizens, if you'd even call them that."

"Yes, you have made quite the reputation amongst the Mandalorian people."

"Really? I wasn't aware."

"Some see you as trouble makers, while others see you as a potential ally against Death Watch. I'm sure you know of them."

"Yes, I met a few through my scope some time ago."

The two stop talking when the other senators entered. Satine offered a seat to James, but he insisted on standing. Soon Obi Wan entered and said something about a situation taking place below deck and asked them to wait.

After a moment Obi Wan received a transmission from Anakin, saying an Assassin Droid was on it's way through the lifts. The guards, Obi Wan, and James sprang into action. The guards were almost instantly killed by the spider-like droid. It knocked Obi Wan down and headed for Duchess Satine. James pulled his Dark saber from his hip and stabbed the droid straight into it's center eye.

A bunch of mini-droids started crawling out as James, Obi Wan, and surprisingly Duchess Satine fought them off. After the fighting James inspected the "dead" body of the Assassin Droid.

"Separatist material. I'd know it anywhere. When i get my hands on the person who did this..." James says, kicking the robot.

James decided to go with Anakin to help destroy the last of the Assassin Droids. They were given a transmission from Obi Wan about a senator being the traitor. Blaster fire could be heard from a short distance away as James and Anakin rushed to help Rex and Cody.

The "Mother" jumped out and tackled Rex to the ground. Rex threw it off him and it bolted away on a wall. Anakin threw his lightsaber and knocked it down. Rex then jumped on it and blasted it full of lasers.

Anakin and James then made their way back to Obi Wan, and ordered Clone Troopers to stand guard at the Escape Pods. They all met up and took a lift up to the bridge. On the way up Anakin asked about Obi wan and Satine's relationship, to which Obi Wan asked how it was relevant.

Once they made it three explosions were heard and the alarm started blaring. Anakin and James went to deal with the droids while Obi Wan went to save the Duchess.

James took took position behind a wall and fired at the Super Battle Droids. With precision he took down each droid he shot at with his three-burst carbine. Anakin the rolled into battle right at the front lines and started cutting down the droids. James swung his EE-3 over his shoulder and pulled out his blaster and ran up while firing.

Soon they were all dead and James ran off to where Obi Wan and Satine were. He stealthily approached the three in a stand off.

"Come on then. Who'll strike first and brand themselves as a cold-blooded killer."

James walks up behind the traitor and whistles. When he turns around James head-butts him and snatches the detonator from his grasp.

"Oh great, the Leader of the Wolf Pack graces us with his presence."

"Shut it sleemo."

"Oh I remember you all too well, with your beloved father and...of that's right, you don't have a mother."

"I'm warning you..."

"That would make you a bastard, wouldn't it? With no one who loves you and a smear in the world."

James takes off his helmet, eyes filled with rage, and head-butts Merrik's face. James took pleasure at the sound of a breaking nose and then blasts Merrik in the face with his blaster, again, and again, and again, before finally letting out a strained breath.

"I do have someone that loves me. I don't need you saying otherwise." James says to the smoldering corpse.

Anakin and Cody entered the hall as James put his helmet back on and Obi Wan and Satine started to have a moment. Soon the ship landed and everyone unloaded. James contacts Nathan, who made it back to Coruscant with the new troops and told him about what had transpired.

"So, what are we gonna do about Death watch?"

"We're gonna lend the Mandalorians our aid. Death Watch allied with the Separatists so I can imagine there is going to be some foul play in today's conference."

"I'll have some men on standby."

James closed the communication and headed to the Galactic Senate Building. A holotape was played, and James took action, moving his platform forwards.

"If I may speak..." James says.

"Who might you be?"

"I am the leader of the Wolf pack, as many of you might recognize my armor and decal. I am here to publicly announce that Mandalore is under the protection of the Wolf Pack, and that any hostilities made by Death Watch, AND the Republic, will result in an equal force of retaliation." James says. glancing over at Duchess Satine who look surprised.

The Chancellor dismissed everyone and James met up with Duchess Satine outside on the landing pad.

"While I'm grateful of your support, I wonder do you have the men needed for such a task?" Satine asks.

"I can assure you I have enough, and we will try our best not to interrupt your way of life." James replies.

"I appreciate your support. The Wolf Pack would be welcomed as protectors, whereas the Republic could be seen as a military takeover."

James and Satine split as James went back to the Underbelly of Coruscant. He found Nathan in one of their Armories.

"I hear we're going to back the Mandalorians. I'll send that battalion of troops on standby." Nathan says, messing with a blaster.

"Yeah. You do that." James replies.

A few hours later James heard of an assassination attempt on Satine, and went to visit her. He found the woman he was looking for talking with Obi-Wan and Padme. After listening to their conversation he learned that the Republic would be sending troops despite his claim. He then started walking with her when she stepped away from her companions.

"Dutchess Satine." James greets.

"Oh, James. How nice to see you." Satine responds.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I have my own men leaving today. When the Republic arrives we'll try to keep the fighting to orbit. I know that you're a peaceful woman, but in this occasion it's unavoidable."

"It seems so, but I need to meet with a contact of mine."

"Allow me to escort you. The streets aren't safe, and I fear Deathwatch may try another assassination attempt."

Dutchess Satine agreed to let James follow from a distance, and soon he was walking the neon lit street as he followed his ally. James followed Satine as she met a man in an alleyway and watched the surrounding buildings. Suddenly, he felt something, danger. Quickly James sprinted towards Satine just as a blaster bolt hit her contact.

"Satine, we need to go, now." James says, when two police droids approached them.

The two quickly ran off into the street. A few bolts missed the two, and James spotted the attacker. When the assassin fired the next shots James pulled out his dark saber and deflected the blasts back, killing the shooter. Two clones then joined the pursuit.

"This just keeps getting better. Come on, I know a place we can hide." James says, taking the lead.

* * *

A.N. Hey. Sorry to stop so suddenly, but hey, suspense for what may happen next.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
